Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a child-resistant zipper and a packaging bag incorporating such a zipper to prevent unwanted opening of the zipper, for example, by a child, etc., but which is readily opened by predetermined procedures.
Background Information
The term “child-resistant” refers to a function/mechanism by means of which it is possible to prevent an object from being easily manipulated, for example, by a child or other similar individual. Due to this function, a child is hindered or prevented, for example, from tampering with a lighter, and from easily opening a container of medicine, etc.
On the other hand, a packaging bag including a sealing zipper can be easily opened and closed, and may be used for various packaging purposes. For example, the packaging bag disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 3655104 is suitable, in particular, for the packaging of food to be cooked by heating by a microwave oven, etc. In this case, two zippers are provided in parallel at the opening of the bag body. Only one of the zippers is opened on heating, and the open zipper is closed when the food is to be stored after the completion of the heating, whereby it is possible to perform the heating and the storage thereafter through easy operational procedures.
Although there has been proposed a zipper suitable for the packaging of food to be cooked by heating as disclosed in Japanese Patent Application No. 3655104, no zipper has been proposed as of yet which is provided with a child-resistant function to hinder or prevent its opening by a child.
Thus, in a case where something which has to be prevented from being accidentally ingested by a child is included in a packaging bag equipped with a zipper, control of the packaging bag requires careful monitoring. Thus, there is a need for a child-resistant zipper for use in a packaging bag that is difficult for a child to open.
The present invention has been made with a view toward solving at least one of the above problems.